Neville Longbottom, the boy who lived
by jacquisup
Summary: In this world Neville is the boy-who-lived and taken care of Harry's parents. With Harry and Neville best friends since they were born it should be easy. Help each other when they get to school and have fun. Parts of it will change while others won't. And as usual, owl me if you want the other six!
1. Chapter 1

1/24/19- 2/22/20

Neville and his parents were at Godric Hollow visiting Harry and his parents and having a little Halloween party. Sirius and Remus were there to. Sirius Black is Harry's godfather and Alice Longbottom is his godmother. Lily Potter is Neville's godmother and his godfather is James. After him growing up enough they trust him enough and he would have Lily to help.

If something happened to his parents and godparents he would go to his grandmother. If the same thing happened with Harry he would go with Remus even though he was a werewolf. The one person he was to _never_ live with is his aunt Petunia. The next person was Neville's grandmother, one of the other people they trust and would love to have Harry and Neville stick together. Everyone knew they were very close to each other. They were almost inseparable just like Lily and Alice and the Marauders.

"I'm still nervous about these two. Something in me is telling me that something's going to happen." Alice said.

"I have to agree with you, I don't know why." Lily said.

"What would happen? With Sirius as your secret keeper you'll be fine." Frank said.

"That's one of the things we were going to tell you when Harry and Neville were in their nap. We changed secret keeper, it's Peter now. We thought if we changed secret keepers without anyone but you, us and Remus knowing it'll be more protective." James said.

"I got ya. Good idea." Alice said. She looked at Lilly. "Finally he uses his brain."

Lilly started laughing while the others looked at her. "What?" James asked.

"Nothing." Lilly said.

Then they started to hear something. "Looks like Harry and Nev are awake." Sirius said. "I got them."

They nodded. "Thanks Padfoot." James said.

"You're welcome Prongs." he said.

"Are you _ever _going to stop call each other that?" Frank asked looking at Remus.

"I doubt it." he said.

"Look who we've got here." Sirius said.

Lilly and Alice took it from there. James thought about something.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"I was thinking about something." James started.

"James is thinking?! It's the end of the world, James has his brain working!" Remus said and pretended to faint. Everyone Frank and Sirius started laughing.

"Hey! I do _to_ have a brain! How else would I be an auror and graduate school?" he said.

Remus came back and laughed to. "Ah come on Prongs, I was just playing with you. Everyone knows I'm the brains of us four."

They laughed even harder. Sirius fell off his seat and was on his back. Then a few minutes later they finally calmed down.

"Alright, what's your idea?" Remus asked.

"Try and talk Al and Lil into letting us teach them how to be an animagus." he said.

"I like it, Remus?" Sirius said and looked at his other friend.

"I'm up, Frank?" Remus said looking at him like Sirius did with him.

"Fine with me, now we just have to talk Lil and Al into it." Frank said.

"I wonder if they'll agree with it." Remus said.

"Agree with what?" Lilly asked and put Harry down while Alice did the same thing.

Harry and Neville crawled over to some toys and played with some blocks. Then they worked together to make a tower.

"We were wondering, can we teach Harry and Neville how to be an animagus when they get older?" James asked.

Alice and Lilly looked at them and then each other. "No." they said together.

"Ah come on Lilly, Alice, it'll help them when they get older if Voldemort is gone and comes back. No one will know about their animagus." Sirius said.

They looked at each other and thought. "He has a point, If this war ends and another one comes like the prophecy said it might help protect them when they get to school." Alice said.

"Alright, you can do it when they turn eight, sound fair?" she said.

"Six, when they get old enough for school." James said.

"Deal." they said together.

It was late and to make it safer Alice, Frank and Neville were staying over. They were sitting in the living room and James was puffing out of his wand while Harry and Neville laugh.

"Alright, time for bed." Lilly said.

So James handed Alice Neville and Lilly Harry. Then they heard something, so James went and looked out the window and saw Voldemort.

"Lilly, Alice, Frank it's him! Lilly, Alice take the kids and go! Me and Frank will hold him off!" James yelled while he and Frank took out their wand and used every bit of auror training they had in them.

Alice and Lilly ran up to Harry's room. Suddenly they heard something and were scared.

"James."

"Frank." they said together.

Suddenly the door burst open and they put the boys down in the crib.

"Not them, please. We'll do anything!" Lilly said.

"Stand aside, stand aside you silly girls!" Voldemort said.

"Please no!" Alice said.

"This is my last warning." he said.

"NOT THEM!" they yelled together.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _Alice pushed Lilly away from the curse and was hit by it.

"ALICE!" she yelled. She was about to run and save the kids but was hit by a stunning spell.

"Now, which one? I'll just kill them both. _Avada Kedavra!_"

Neville got in front of his best friend and was hit by the curse. Then bounced right back at him. While it went by Neville a small bit of it went past Harry and hit by a piece of the light and wood on his forehead like Neville. Both scars was a lightning bolt. Then he was gone.

"Hawy OK?" Neville asked.

He nodded.

"Neviwlle OK?"

He nodded back.

Suddenly James, Sirius and Remus appeared. Lilly started to wake up James went and helped her up.

"You OK?" he asked.

"Frank?" she asked.

"Gone, Alice?" he asked.

"Gone."

Then they looked at Sirius and Remus and saw them holding Harry and Neville.

"We have to take custody of Neville now." she said.

"We can do it, we can take care of Harry, we can take care of Neville." he said.

Then Albus appeared. "What happened?"

"Alice and Frank are gone Albus." Lily said.

"Harry and Neville are fine though. We're both Neville's godparents so we can take him in. He and Harry are inseparable already." James said.

Albus nodded. "Which one stopped him?"

They looked at each other and wondered the same thing.

"We don't know." she said.

"Maybe if you use legilimency we can find out?" Remus said.

"Good idea Remus." he said.

So he looked at Harry and saw Neville jump in front of Harry and hit by the curse. Then came back.

"Who is it?" Sirius asked.

"Neville. He was aiming for Harry but he jumped in front of him and it rebounded. These two are very close, aren't they?" he said.

"You have _no_ idea, I think I heard them asking each other if their alright when I started to come back." she said smiling a little.

"One thing is that Neville doesn't look like he has much power in him, and Harry has more. But you said they're close so they might be working together when they get to school." Albus said.

"Maybe." Lily said.

"I can't smell as much power as Harry in Neville either. You know werewolves can smell strength." Remus said. "He's not weak enough to be a squib though."

They all nodded then split up. They were going to move back at Potter Manor next week.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been ten years since it happened and Harry and Neville were still inseparable. They celebrate their birthdays together on Harry's because they're only one day apart. Harry had had accidental magic before when he was five he turned his mother's hair blue. His hair would grow right back when he got a haircut

That got the Marauders to burst out laughing.

Neville still hasn't had any accidental magic though. Albus would come and check on them sometimes and ask if Neville had done any accidental magic but would get the same answer, no. Now he was wondering if he had seen the right memory. They would see what would happen as they got older. Neville's grandmother will come visit sometimes and check on him.

It was the day they had been waiting for, the day they become an animagus. While James read the direction Sirius would pass Remus the ingredients and Remus will make the potion.

"Alright, it's finally done. Now when you two take it you'll be out for a few minutes and find out what you are." Remus said.

James handed them their potion and the three Marauders waited for them find out what they are. A few minutes later they were back.

"What do we have?" James asked.

"I'm a Phoenix." Harry said.

"I'm a wolf." Neville said.

"So, we have a phoenix and a wolf huh?" Sirius said.

They nodded.

"Alright, just focus on what you saw while you were gone and you'll be in your form." James said.

So Harry and Neville focused on what they saw. Harry was a red, blue and green phoenix and Neville was a grey and white wolf. Then they switched back and waited.

"So, how'd we do?" Harry asked.

"Awesome guys!" Sirius said.

"Shall we add them to the map? Have them come up with nicknames, a group name and put them in the map?" James asked.

"You two want some nicknames for each other?" Remus asked.

They looked at each other and smiled.

"Yeah!" they said together.

"Alright then, any ideas?" Sirius asked.

"Hmm, Dumbledore's phoenix is called Fawkes, and they turn into flames when they die." Harry said. "Flames because I'm so red?"

"Sounds good to me, Prongs?" Sirius said,

"I like it Padfoot, Moony?" James said.

"Sounds good to me Prongs, Padfoot." Remus said.

"Alright, next is Neville and a wolf. Any ideas?" Sirius asked.

"Hmm, grey and white wolf. Let's see, well wolves howl and you can get a howler. So maybe howler just for the heck of it?" James thought.

"What do you two think?" Remus asked.

They looked at each other and smiled.

"Yup! Fine with us." Neville said.

"Alright then, next up is group name, they haven't been in Hogwarts yet so we don't know what house they'll be in." Sirius.

"You wouldn't be mad if one of us was in Slytherin, would you?" Harry asked nervous.

James smiled. "Of course not, your grandmother was a Black so she was a Slytherin. Every Black but Sirius has been in Slytherin."

"Oh, I didn't know that. Why aren't you on the tree?" he asked.

"Why _aren't_ I on the tree?" James asked.

"I don't know. I can add you two if you want." Sirius said.

"Sure, Harry?"

"Sure."

"Actually, I left everything in my will for Harry, which also includes the heir of Black. I got rid of Bella and brought me and Andy back on the tree. I trust Cissy but not her husband or son, you don't mind do you?" Sirius asked.

"Fine with me, what about you Harry?" James asked.

"Alright." Harry said.

"Good. Let's continue shall we?" Sirius said.

"Yes lets." Remus said.

"Hmm, Quicksters?" James asked.

"What would that mean?" Sirius asked.

"Wolves are pretty quick and phoenix's are quick." he said.

"What do you think? Good enough for now? Then when they get to Hogwarts we can think of something better?" Remus said.

"Good enough for now." Sirius said.

"Alright, let's go get the map and put their nicknames shall we?" Remus asked.

"Let's." Sirius said.

"You giving Harry the cloak when they get to school?" Remus asked.

"Of course I am. Harry's the next Potter so it's up to him. Maybe they'll play around with it like we did when they get there and sorted." he said.

"Maybe." Sirius said.

So they went to get the map and put there nicknames.

The next day they were at school and Harry was being chased by bullies. Then he jumped over a trash barrel and then seemed to have apperated and ended up on the school top.

When he was back down the headmaster called his parents.

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"I was being chased by some bullies and then when I jumped over a trash barrel I ended up on the top of the school. I didn't mean to! I think that was just a weird bit of accidental magic." he explained.

"OK then, um is it possible he apperated?" James asked.

"Maybe, but you would have to be strong. Then again, you two are quite strong witch and wizard." the headmaster said.

"Yes we are, and being our son he's probably going to be pretty strong." James said.

After the chat they went to grab Neville and went home.


	3. Chapter 3

Before they knew it they were turning eleven next week. While they were having breakfast the mail had come.

"Harry, Neville, you have mail!" Lilly said.

So she handed them their mail and smiled widely. Then they opened them and read it. Neville had finally used accidental magic when he was eight so they knew he was a wizard. While they sat there and read it they were excited.

"Are we going school shopping for it soon aunt Lily?" Neville asked.

"Of course we are. We can go next week alright?" she said smiling.

"OK." they said together.

So they wrote back to Hogwarts and then went and played catch outside.

A week later they were getting school things. They had gotten everything but their wand. When they got there they waited.

"Ah, Lily, James and Harry and Neville. Time for school already how time flies." Mr. Olivander said. "Now who's first?"

"You can do Harry first." Neville said.

"Alright, which hand is your wand hand?"

"My right hand." he said.

So Mr. Olivander had him measured while he looked for a wand.

"That will do." he said and it stopped. So he handed him a wand.

"Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible."

Harry took the wand and waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.

"Parentally not." So Mr. Ollivander took out another one. "Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try-"

Harry tried but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander. "No, no here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

Harry tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands. His parents and sister were surprised at what had been happening.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere. Let's see, ah. Yew, twelve inches, phoenix tail feather. Good for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. And a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls.

"There we go! Well Mr. Potter I must say that you took longer than I thought. The longer you take to get a wand the stronger you are."

His parents smiled at him not surprised. They were quite strong people and as their son he would be strong to. They were surprised about how much like Voldemort's wand Harry's is though.

"And now it's Mr. Longbottom. Let's see what we have with you."

So he did the same thing he did with Harry. He tried three other wands when Mr. Olivander came up with an idea.

"I wonder." So he handed him the wand and Neville got the same thing as Harry.

"Yikes. Very curious."

"Sorry, but, what's curious?" he said.

"I remember every wand I ever sold Mr. Longbottom. Every single one. It so happens that the Phoenix, who's tail feather resides in your wand gave two other feathers. Just one other. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother, gave you that scar." He stood there silently.

"But, I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you Mr. Longbottom. After all, he-who-must-not be named did great things. Terrible, yes. But great."

After that they were done and headed home.


	4. Chapter 4

Before they knew it they were on the train and on their way to Hogwarts.

"What do you think we'll be in?" Neville asked Harry.

"I don't know. Like my dad said though, grandma was in Slytherin. But still I'd rather stick with Gryffindor. You?" Harry said.

"My dad was a Hufflpuff and my mum was a Gryffindor. So probably either one of those houses." he said.

"Well, we'll find out soon."

"Excuse me?" someone said.

So they turned around and saw a red head.

"Do you mind? Everywhere else is full."

They looked at each other and nodded.

"Not at all." Harry said.

So he sat down across from them.

"I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley." Ron said.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry said.

"I'm Neville, Neville Longbottom." Neville said.

"So, so it's true! I mean do you really have the, the," Ron asked pointing at his forehead.

"The what?" Neville said.

"The scar." he said leaning closer.

"Yes. Neither of us remember that much though." he said.

"We can remember green light and laughter but that's it." Harry said.

"What do you been we?" Ron asked.

"I was at his house for a little Halloween party. My mum and his mum were best friends. And Harry's parents are my godparents so I live with Harry. We're not related but we still call each other a brother. And I call his parents aunt Lily and uncle James." Neville said smiling.

"So do I. Aunt Alice was my godmother and Sirius is my godfather." Harry said smiling back.

"If you two consider each other brothers do you have a connection like twins?"

"Yeah. We don't know why but we like it. Right Nev?" Harry said smiling.

"Yup!" he said smiling to.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" someone asked.

"No thanks, I'm all set." Ron said with a sandwich in his hand.

Harry and Neville looked at each other. Then they nodded.

"We'll split it alright?"

"Sounds good."

"We'll take the lot." Harry said and they split the amount in half.

"Whoa." Ron said.

While they munched on their snack they told each other more about each other.

"I make my parents proud." Harry said.

"You will Harry, both your parents said that you're really strong. Everyone knows the Potters are a strong family." Neville said smiling.

"I'm sure you'll be good to. Mr. Ollivander said my wand is good for Defense Against the Dark Arts. So It'll probably be my best. What about you Ron, are you going to try hard?" Harry said.

"Yeah, my brothers are good at it so I want to prove to my parents that I can be good to." he said.

"If you try hard it'll be fine. And besides, your parents won't care what happens, as long as you try hard they'll be proud of you." Neville said. "Aunt Lily and Uncle James will be fine with us equally. Right Harry?" He looked at Harry smiling.

"Yup! And since my mum's good at Charms and my dad's good at Transfiguration I'm sure they'll help us on holidays." he said.


	5. Chapter 5

Before they knew it they were sitting outside the great hall and listening to McGonagall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, now in a few minutes you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But first you will be sorted into your houses there will be Gryffindor, Hufflpuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." McGonagall said and left.

"It's true then, the saying on the train, Neville Longbottom has come to Hogwarts. And Harry Potter to." Malfoy said.

"Neville Longbottom." they heard whispers.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle, and I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Then someone snickered. "Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask yours, Red hear and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley."

Then he turned around and looked at Neville and Harry. "You'll soon find out that some families are better than others Longbottom, Potter, I can help you there." He took out his hand.

Neville looked at his hand and then Harry. "I think I can find people who are wrong on myself thanks." he said and stood closer to Harry. "And I've already got a best friend."

"Same here. I can tell by the look on your face that you were going to say the same thing to me. I may be the heir of the ancient and noble house of Potter, but I'll _never_ be your friend." Harry said.

Then McGonagall tapped Malfoy's shoulder. He turned around and waited.

"We're ready for you now, follow me."

So they started to follow her and looked around.

"I have a few start of year I wish to announce. The first years please not, the forbidden forest is out of bounds. Also Mr. Filch has asked me to remind, the third door corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to all those he do not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." Dumbledore said.

"When I call your name you come put the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger!" McGonagall said.

She opened her list and started. "Hermione Granger." She rushed over and put it on her head.

"Right then, hmm, right then. OK, GRYFFINDOR!" the hat said.

Everyone but Slytherin started clapping.

"Draco Malfoy."

"SLYTHERIN!" he said barley putting it on his head.

"Susan Bones."

She slowly started walking to the hat and sat down.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" he said.

"Ronald Weasley."

He looked nervous.

"Huh!" Ron gasped. "Another Weasley. I know just what to do with you, GRYFFINDOR!"

He sighed in relief and headed over to Fred. While the other three clapped for him.

"Harry Potter."

"Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see. Not a bad mind ither there's talent oh yes. And a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?"

"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin."

"Not Slytherin ah? Are you sure? You could be great you know. It's all here in your head and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness there's no doubt about that. No? Well if you're sure, better be, GRYFFINDOR!"

Neville Longbottom."

He heard whispers and saw Dumbledore lean over to him.

Harry sat there hoping Neville would be in Gryffindor.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

After that everyone except the Slytherin's clapped hard. He went and sat down next to Harry.

He smiled and clapped hard. She headed over to Harry and sat down.

"You two are really close, aren't you?" A red head said.

"Yeah, we've been close our entire life. We're like brother to each other." Tracey said smiling.

While they ate Harry saw Professor Snape staring at him. He was familiar with that look so he used occlamency then felt something in his scar.

"Ouch!"

He put his hand on his scar and rubbed it for a second.

"You ok?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, my scar just hurt for a second." he said.

He looked at him.

"Maybe you should tell Dumbledore."

Neville shook his head.

"Not right now, if it keeps hurting we'll tell someone."

He nodded remembering that to. So they went back to eating. When they were in bed both Harry had a weird dream about someone familiar saying to go to Slytherin.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day they were on their way to transfiguration. James, Sirius and Remus had made them a fresh marauders map for school a few years ago. For right now they were going to use it to find their way to classes. James had given Harry the invisibility cloak also. He had gotten it back from Dumbledore a few years ago. When they get to third year they will use the map to get to Hogsmead.

When they got to class they sat down and waited. Next was potions. Snape was starring at Neville a lot and made him get a little nervous. Next up was flying lessons and they were excited. While Neville was in the hospital wing with Madam Hooch Malfoy took his remembrall Lily had gotten him.

"Give it here Malfoy." Harry said.

"No, I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find. Even though he's the Boy-Who-Lived he can't fly."

He got on his broom.

"How about on the roof? What's the matter Potter, fit behind your reach?"

"Harry no way! You heard " Hermione said.

"I don't care Trace, it's Neville's not his." Then he went over to get it. She shook her head.

"Give it here Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom!"

Then he went towards him while Malfoy flipped over. "Is that so? Have it your way then." He threw it and Harry sped up to grab it.

When he caught it he spun around for a second. While he was on his way down everyone was cheering for him.

"Harry Potter!" They heard and all turned around.

"Follow me." McGonagall said trying to hide a smile.

A few minutes later they were right outside the DADA room.

"You wait here." She turned around. "Professor Quarrel excuse me, excuse me, can I borrow Wood for a moment please?"

"Y-y-yes o-of course." Quarrel stuttered.

"Potter this is Oliver Wood. Wood, I have found you a seeker!" she said smiling.

"Seeker? But first years never make their house teams! You must be the youngest seeker-" Ron started.

"In a century! According to McGonagall." he said.

"Hey well done Harry, Woods just told us!" George said.

"Fred and George are on the team to, beaters." Ron said.

"Cool." Neville said.

A few hours later Harry and Neville were writing to their parents and godparents.

"Here you go Hedwig, be careful now." Harry said tying it down.

She nipped at his finger for a second and flew off.

"What do think they'll say when they find out?" Harry said.

Neville laughed a little.

"Your dad, uncle Moony and uncle Padfoot will be pleased. Your mum will freak out."

They started laughing. Then Neville thought of something,

"What do you think they'll say when they read the part about my scar?"

Harry went quiet to.

"No idea. We'll find out soon though."


	7. Chapter 7

The next day they were on their way to transfiguration. James, Sirius and Remus had made them a fresh marauders map for school a few years ago. For right now they were going to use it to find their way to classes. James had given Harry the invisibility cloak also. He had gotten it back from Dumbledore a few years ago. When they get to third year they will use the map to get to Hogsmead.

When they got to class they sat down and waited. Next was potions. Snape was starring at Neville a lot and made him get a little nervous. Next up was flying lessons and they were excited. While Neville was in the hospital wing with Madam Hooch Malfoy took his remembrall Lily had gotten him.

"Give it here Malfoy." Harry said.

"No, I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find. Even though he's the Boy-Who-Lived he can't fly."

He got on his broom.

"How about on the roof? What's the matter Potter, fit behind your reach?"

"Harry no way! You heard " Hermione said.

"I don't care Trace, it's Neville's not his." Then he went over to get it. She shook her head.

"Give it here Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom!"

Then he went towards him while Malfoy flipped over. "Is that so? Have it your way then." He threw it and Harry sped up to grab it.

When he caught it he spun around for a second. While he was on his way down everyone was cheering for him.

"Harry Potter!" They heard and all turned around.

"Follow me." McGonagall said trying to hide a smile.

A few minutes later they were right outside the DADA room.

"You wait here." She turned around. "Professor Quarrel excuse me, excuse me, can I borrow Wood for a moment please?"

"Y-y-yes o-of course." Quarrel stuttered.

"Potter this is Oliver Wood. Wood, I have found you a seeker!" she said smiling.

"Seeker? But first years never make their house teams! You must be the youngest seeker-" Ron started.

"In a century! According to McGonagall." he said.

"Hey well done Harry, Woods just told us!" George said.

"Fred and George are on the team to, beaters." Ron said.

"Cool." Neville said.

A few hours later Harry and Neville were writing to their parents and godparents.

"Here you go Hedwig, be careful now." Harry said tying it down.

She nipped at his finger for a second and flew off.

"What do think they'll say when they find out?" Harry said.

Neville laughed a little.

"Your dad, uncle Moony and uncle Padfoot will be pleased. Your mum will freak out."

They started laughing. Then Neville thought of something,

"What do you think they'll say when they read the part about my scar?"

Harry went quiet to.

"No idea. We'll find out soon though."


	8. Chapter 8

The next day they got a reply from their parents.

_Dear Harry and Neville, _

_ You're right, I am terrified. As for your dad and uncles, their thrilled. So you be careful Harry. I really am proud Harry, same with Sirius. Also you really can trust Severus, he may not like how much Harry looks like your father, but should know how much like me you are. As for your scar Harry, you really should tell Dumbledore. He has an idea of what makes it hurt but isn't completely sure right now. Hopefully he can at least tell you a bit of what he thinks. Well that's about it here see you for Christmas!_

_ Mum and Dad_

They smiled.

"Told ya you should go to Dumbledore." Harry said.

"Next time it starts to hurt I will, deal?" Neville said sticking his hand out.

"Deal." he said shaking hands.

Before they knew it it was Halloween. Neville was sitting next to Ron and Harry. Neville looked around for Hermione but didn't see her. After charms Ron had been talking about Hermione and then she heard him and hurried away from them.

"Where's Hermione?" he asked.

"Lavender said someone saw her in the bathroom all afternoon crying." Seamus said.

Harry and Neville stared at Ron who just shrugged. Suddenly the great hall door opened.

"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" Quirrell yelled.

Everyone stared at him and Dumbledore and McGonagall stood up and stared at him.

"Thought you oughta no."

Then he passed out.

Everyone started yelling.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore yelled. Everyone stared at him. "Now, prefects will lead their house, back to common rooms, teachers will follow me to the dungeon."

So they all did as told while Snape turned around and left.

While they hurried to their common room Neville remembered something. He pulled Ron and Harry outside.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Hermione, she doesn't no!"

So they started running to the bathroom. When they got there they hid behind a door.

"It's going into the girls bathroom." Neville said.

Hermione was just about to leave the bathroom when she saw something and looked up. It was a troll.

"HERMIONE MOVE!" Harry yelled when they got there.

So she started running while Harry, Ron and Neville threw wood at him.

"HEY! Pea brain!" Ron yelled and threw another piece of wood.

It looked up and then yelled and aimed for Hermione.

"Ahh!" Then she went underneath a sink. "Help!"

Neville grabbed his wand and grabbed it's club. When he got there he started shaking and then his wand in its nose. Then it grabbed Harry and made him go down.

"Do something!" Neville yelled.

"What?" Ron asked looking around.

"Anything!" Harry said.

He took out his wand.

"Swish and flick!" Hermione reminded him.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" he yelled. Then the club stopped and he looked up. Then the club fell and hit his head. "Cool."

When it was on the ground Hermione stood up.

"Is it, dead?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think so, just knocked out." Neville said and took his wand. "Ulgg, troll bogies."

Suddenly McGonagall appeared in shock.

"Oh my goodness, explain yourself all three of you."

"Well, what it is-" Harry, Ron and Neville started together.

"It's my fault Professor." Hermione said. Harry, Ron, and Neville looked at each other in shock.

"Ms. Granger." McGonagall said shocked.

"I went looking for the troll. I'd read about them and thought I could handle it. If Neville, Harry and Ron hadn't come and find me, I'd probably be dead. " she said.

"Be that as it may, it a foolish thing to do. Five points from Gryffindor." She looked at Harry, Neville and Ron. "As for you three gentlemen and lady, "Well not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale!"

They looked down for a second. "Five points," They looked up. "Will be rewarded to each of you."

They smiled and McGonagall looked at Snape. "First year dumb luck!"

Then they left. "Perhaps you oughta go, the mountain might wake up haha." Quirrell said.

So they headed to the common room to finish dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

Sure enough it was November 3 and the first game of the year. Harry, Neville, Ron and Hermione were sitting at the table. Harry was just playing with his food.

"Take a bit of toast or something." Ron said.

"Ron's right, you're gonna need your strength today." Hermione said.

"I'm not hungry." he said.

"Good luck today Potter. Then again now that you proven yourself against a troll playing a little game of quidditch is easier. Even if it is against Slytherin." Snape said.

When he left Neville noticed him limping.

Sure enough it was game time. They were sitting there listening to Wood but Harry had a little trouble listening. He was nervous because he had never played quidditch before.

Everyone was cheering for one of the teams and Hagrid was with the Gryffindor's.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you." Madam Hooch said.

Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor. A neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, back to Johnson and - no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes - Flint flying like an eagle up there - he's going to sc– no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle - that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and - OUCH - that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger - Quaffle taken by the Slytherins - that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goalposts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger - sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which -"

"nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes - she's really flying - dodges a speeding Bludger - the goalposts are ahead - come on, now, Angelina - Keeper Bletchley dives - misses - GRYFFINDOR SCORE!"

Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins.

Way up above them, Harry was gliding over the game, squinting about for some sign of the Snitch. This was part of his and Wood's game plan.

"Keep out of the way until you catch sight of the Snitch," Wood had said. "We don't want you attacked before you have to be."

Now he was back to staring around for the Snitch.

"Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan was saying, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the - wait a moment - was that the Snitch?"

Harry saw it. In a great rush of excitement he dived downward after the streak of gold. Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs had seen it, too. Neck and neck they hurtled toward the Snitch - all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in midair to watch.

His broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch. For a split second, he thought he was going to fall. He gripped the broom tightly with both his hands and knees. He'd never felt anything like that.

It happened again. It was as though the broom was trying to buck him off. But Nimbus Two Thousands did not suddenly decide to buck their riders off. Harry tried to turn back toward the Gryffindor goalposts - he had half a mind to ask Wood to call time-out, and then he realized that his broom was completely out of his control. He couldn't turn it. He couldn't direct it at all. It was zigzagging through the air, and every now and then making violent swishing movements that almost unseated him.

No one seemed to have noticed that Harry's broom was behaving strangely. It was carrying him slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went.

Suddenly, people were pointing up at Harry all over the stands. His broom had started to roll over and over, with him only just managing to hold on. Then the whole crowd gasped. Harry's broom had given a wild jerk and Harry swung off it. He was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand.

Hermione looked out the binoculars. "I knew it," Hermione gasped, "Snape - look."

Ron and Neville looked at him.

He had his eyes fixed on Harry and was muttering nonstop under his breath.

"He's doing something - it looks like he's jinxing the broom," said Hermione.

"What should we do?" Ron said.

"Leave it to me."

Before Ron or Neville could say another word, Hermione had disappeared. Ron turned the binoculars back on Harry.

His broom was vibrating so hard, it was almost impossible for him to hang on much longer. The whole crowd was on its feet, watching, terrified.

"Come on, Hermione," Ron muttered desperately.

Hermione had fought her way across to the stand where Snape stood, and was now racing along the row behind him; she didn't even stop to say sorry as she knocked Professor Quirrell headfirst into the row in front.

Reaching Snape, she crouched down, pulled out her wand, and whispered a few, well-chosen words. Bright blue flames shot from her wand onto the hem of Snape's robes.

It took perhaps thirty seconds for Snape to realize that he was on fire. A sudden yelp told her she had done her job. Scooping the fire off him into a little jar in her pocket, she scrambled back along the row - Snape would never know what had happened.

It was enough. Up in the air, Harry was suddenly able to clamber back on to his broom.

Harry was speeding toward the ground when the crowd saw him clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick - he hit the field on all fours - coughed - and something gold fell into his hand.

"I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion.

Gryffindor had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty.

After the game they got back together and headed to Hagrid.


	10. Chapter 10

He was being made a cup of strong tea back in Hagrid's hut, with Ron and Hermione.

"It was Snape," Ron was explaining, "Hermione, Harry, Neville and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."

"Rubbish," said Hagrid, who hadn't heard a word of what had gone on next to him in the stands.

"Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione looked at one another, wondering what to tell him.

"I found out something about him," he told Hagrid. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding." Hagrid dropped the teapot.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" he said.

"Fluffy?"

"Yeah - he's mine - bought him off an Irish fella I met in the pub las' year - I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the -"

"Yes?" said Neville eagerly.

"Shouldn't have said that. No more questions, don't ask anymore questions."

"But Hagrid, whatever Fluffy's guarding Snape's trying to steal it." Harry said.

"Now you listen to me, all four of you, you're medaling' with things that aren't meant to be medaled in. What that dog is guarding belongs to Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel —"

"Nicolas Flamel?" Neville said.

"I shouldn't have said that. I should not have said that, I shouldn't have said that." Hagrid repeated.

"Nicolas Flamel, who's Nicolas Flamel?" Harry asked.

"Don't know." Hermione said.


	11. Chapter 11

Sure enough it was Christmas break. Harry, Neville and Hermione were sitting on the train on their way home. Ron's parents and sister were going to Romania to visit Charlie so he, the twins and Percy were staying at school.

Sure enough they were looking for their parents.

"Harry, Neville, over here!" Lily said.

So they said goodbye to Hermione and headed to their parents.

"Hi mum, hi dad." Harry said.

"Hi aunt Lily, hi uncle James." Neville said.

"Hello you two." Lily said.

"Ready to go?" James asked.

They nodded and then headed home.

When they got there they saw Remus and Sirius sitting there talking.

"Hi Padfoot! Hi Moony!" Harry said.

"Hey pup, how ya doing?" Sirius said giving Harry a hug while Remus gave Neville a hug.

"Good." Harry said hugging back.

"Then Remus hugged Harry while Sirius hugged Neville.

"Not getting into trouble are you?" Remus asked.

"No, we try not to." Harry said.

"Good. I don't need a repeat of these three." Lily said while the three Marauders whistle in innocence.

Sure enough it was Christmas and as usual Sirius and Remus were there.

"Happy Christmas you two." Sirius said.

The boys looked at each other and nodded.

"Happy-" started Neville.

"Christmas-" continued Harry.

"Padfoot!" they finished together.

He chuckled a little.

"You two don't use that often, do you?"

"Not really, Fred and George on the other hand," Neville said.

"They always do it and drives people nuts." Harry said.

"I've heard." Remus said.

"Ready for parents everyone?" Lily asked.

"Tweeky is making dinner right now so let's do that." James said.

"Alright." Neville said.

"Sure." Harry said.

"Can you two open mine first?" Sirius said.

"Sure, I guess." Harry said.

So they opened them and Harry got a batch of broom cleaning kit. And Neville got a new plant.

Remus got Harry a few books of Defense Against the Dark Arts because he knew it was his favorite and best subject. And Neville a few books of herbology, it was his best subject. So Harry helps her with DADA while he helps him with herbology at school.

James got Harry a new book of 'Quidditch between the ages' 'And Neville a new 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard' after losing her other book.

Harry will offer to share it but she said it would be better if they had their own books. He knew it was Neville's second favorite book.

Lily got them

And Molly got them both a Weasley sweater, Harry green and Neville red. Hermione got them chocolate.

Then for their parents and uncles Harry got Sirius a bone and everyone laughed. The dog was trying to get it in his mouth. Neville him a squeaky toy. They all laughed even harder.

Remus and James laughed the hardest and on their back. They had done that once in school but secretly because no one knew they were unregistered animagi. Now only the 4 Marauders, Lily, Snape, Neville and Harry knew. Voldemort might know from Peter but they don't know.

Lily from their seventh year when James and Lily started dating. Remus trusted her enough to tell her his 'fury little problem'. Snape after the accident sixth year. And the kids because they're their friends kids. They trust them enough to keep it quiet.

"Oh my ribs! Someone get me a potion!" Remus said.

"M-me t-too!" James said.

The dog was starting to get to Sirius. He had a lot of trouble fighting it in him.

When they all calmed down they got back to giving the others their present. Lily got a necklace from Harry and a bracelet from Neville. James got a watch from both of them put together and Remus a book from Harry and chocolate from Neville.

"Thanks guys, we love our parents." Lily said.

"I can see Padfoot loves his bone Harry." James said while Remus laughed and watched Sirius in his dog form munching on his new bone. He finally gave in after everyone getting their present.

He stopped for a second and barked with a fast wagging tail. Then went right back to his bone.

"You're welcome." Harry said.

Then he started barking again. Harry looked at Remus. Being a werewolf he could understand dogs.

"He said he owes you a strong lick later when you go to bed." he said.

A few hours had gone by and the kids were in bed. Sirius had just came in Harry's room.

"I owe you a strong lick don't I?" He switched into a dog and started licking him nonstop.

"OK, OK , haha! Stop it!" Harry said.

Finally he stopped and was back in his human form.

"Night pup."

Then he gave him a kiss and shut the light off.

The next day Harry and Harry decided to do their homework. So they decided to go ask their parents for some help while they were there. They tried to get it done but still had some trouble.

"Mum, dad, can you help us with our homework? I just need some help with transfiguration and charms." Harry said.

"I need some help with Defense Against the Dark Arts and charms to. Professor Flitwick is nice, but he can give us hard homework!" Neville said. "We know dad's good at transfiguration and Mum's good at charms. I'm pretty good at herbology. Harry's the best in our year at DADA so I'm sure he can help me with that, right?"

He nodded. "Sure thing!"

Harry's parents smiled.

"Sure thing you two. I've heard from plenty of teachers that Harry's the best at DADA in years."

He turned bright red.

"I'm not _that_ good."

Neville stared at him.

"You're kidding right? You're better at it than Hermione! And that's saying something. You have to help her with homework sometimes!"

"Everyone has a good class, you know that. Like Mr. Olivander said, my wand's good for charms." Lily said.

"And mine's good for transfiguration." James said.

They nodded and started their homework.

Sure enough they were back on their way back to school.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been a week since they were back in school and they were in the great hall working on schoolwork. Neville and Neville were in the common room when they heard something.

"Seamus?" Neville said.

"Malfoy hit me with a lock jinx." he said.

Harry took out his wand and unlocked him.

"Thanks."

Harry handed him his last chocolate frog.

"You have to stand up for yourself Seamus. Use the Gryffindor in you. You put in Gryffindor for a reason. You can do it I know you can." he said.

"I'll try. You collect cards Neville, here you go." Seamus said.

Neville looked at who he got.

"Dumbledore again." Then he looked at it and found something. "We have to go Seamus, see you later."

Then they ran to the great hall.

"Guys," Neville said and they looked at him. "I found something about Flamel!"

The other two looked at each other and then ran to the library.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"I knew I'd read the name somewhere before, I read it on the train coming here - listen to this: 'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel'!"

Hermione jumped to her feet. She hadn't looked so excited since they'd gotten back the marks for their very first piece of homework.

"Stay there!" she said, and she sprinted up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

Harry, Neville and Ron barely had time to exchange mystified looks before she was dashing back, an enormous old book in her arms.

"I never thought to look in here!" she whispered excitedly. "I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading."

"This is light?" said Ron, but Hermione told him to be quiet until she'd looked something up, and started flicking frantically through the pages, muttering to herself. At last she found what she was looking for.

"I knew it! I knew it! "Nicolas Flamel," she whispered dramatically, "is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!"

This didn't have quite the effect she'd expected.

"The what?" said Harry, Neville and Ron together.

"Honestly, don't you three read? The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Sorcerer's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The Stone will transform any metal into a pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal."

"Immortal?" Ron said.

"It means you'll never die." she said.

"I know what it means!" he said.

"Shh!" Neville said waving his hand down.

"The only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas the noted alchemist. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday. "That's what's in the third floor, that's what the dogs guarding, the sorcerer's stone." she said.


	13. Chapter 13

Later that night Harry, Neville, Ron and Hermione were on their way to Hagrid's hut. When they got there they knocked on the door.

"Oh hello there sorry but I'm a bit too busy to entertain today." he said.

"We know about the sorcerer's stone!" they yelled together.

"Oh." he said and let them in.

"We think Snape's trying to steal it." Neville said.

"Snape? Blimey you're not still talking about that are you?"

"Hagrid, we know he's after the stone we just don't know why." Neville said.

"Snape's trying to _protect_ the stone, not trying to steal it. Now I'm a little preoccupied right now."

Suddenly there was a sound coming from the fire. He grabbed the thing and dropped it.

"A Hagrid, what exactly is that?" Neville asked.

"I know what that is! Hagrid, how did you get one?" Ron asked.

"I won it off a stranger I met, seemed quite glad to be rid of it as a matter of fact." he said.

Then it started to shake and then opened. They stared at it in shock.

"Is that, a dragon?" Hermione asked.

"That's not _just _a dragon, that's a Norwegian Rich back! It's really rare." Ron said.

"Isn't he beautiful, God bless him he knows his mummy. Hello Norbert." he said.

"Norbert?" Neville said confused.

"Yeah well he's gotta have a name don't he?" Ron shrugged. 'Ello Norbert."

He tapped his fingers on his mouth and tickled him. Then it sneezed and fire fell on him.

"OO! Ooooo, well he'll be a bit trained up a bit o'course." he said cleaning his beard. Then he saw someone. "Who's that?"

They turned around. "Malfoy." Neville said.

"Oh dear."

Then they left and headed to the common room.

"Hagrid's always wanted a dragon, that's what my dad says." Harry said.

"I don't understand, is that bad?" Hermione said.

"It's bad." Ron said.

"Good evening." McGonagall said.

And Malfoy stood there smirking.

Then they headed to her office. "Nothing, I repeat _nothing_ gives a student the right to walk about a school at night. There for in your punish fifty points will be taken." she said.

"Fifty!" Neville said.

"_Each. _And to a sure it doesn't happen again, the five of you will be served detention." she said.

"Excuse me professor, I thought you said the _five _of us?" Malfoy said.

"No you heard me correctly Mr. Malfoy, despite your help you to were after hours. Which means you will be in detention." she said.

So they split up and went to bed.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day it was late and the five of them were with Filch outside walking somewhere.

"Pity they let the old punishment die, before you used to have to sit there with your thumbs up. God I miss the screaming." Mr. Filch said. "Sorry about this Hagrid." Then they say him sniffle. "Oh good god man you're not still on about that bloody dragon are you?"

He sniffled again. "Norbert's gone, Dumbledore decided to get him to live in a colony."

"Well that's good isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah well what if he doesn't _like _Romania? What if the other dragons are mean to him? He's only a baby after all." he said.

"Oh for god sack pull yourself together man. You're going into the forest after all!"

"The forest?! I thought that was a joke, student's aren't allowed! And there are, werewolves in there." Malfoy said.

"Oh there are more than werewolves in there. Nighty night." Then he left.

"Right, let's be off." Hagrid said.

When they got in the forest they saw something. "Ah Hagrid, what exactly is that?" Harry asked.

"See that? That's unicorn blood that is. This one's been hurt bad by something." he said. Then they heard something and looked around. "So it's our job to go find the poor beast. Ron and Hermione you're coming with me, Harry and Neville, you're goin' with Malfoy."

Malfoy groaned.

"OK, then I get Fang." Malfoy said.

"Fine, just so you know, he's a bloody coward."

So they set off Malfoy carried Fang and Harry held the lamp.

"Wait until my father hears this. This is savant stuff." Malfoy said.

"If I didn't know better, Draco, I'd say you're scared." Neville said. Harry started laughing when he heard something.

"Do you hear that?" he said.

Neville nodded.

"Come on Fang."

"Scared." Malfoy muttered.

Suddenly they saw something. Then out of nowhere Neville's scar started to hurt.

"Ah!" he started to rub it.

"Ahhhhh!" Malfoy yelled and ran away.

Harry stayed with Neville. Suddenly The person started to come closer. Neville and Harry started to walk backwards and fell. Neville shut his eyes tightly with pain and they heard something. Then a centaur ran and jumped over them then started shifting his hoof and the object started flying away.

"Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter, you _must_ leave. You're known to many creatures here." Firenze said.

"But what was that thing you saved us from?" Harry asked helping Neville back to his feet.

"A monsters' kreacher. Using the blood of a unicorn can slay a kreacher but at a terrible price. They'll have a half life, a cursed life." Firenze said.

"But who would choose such a life?" Neville asked.

"Can you think of no one?"

"You mean to say, the thing that killed the unicorn, the thing that was drinking it's blood, that was Voldemort?" Neville asked.

"And do you know what he's after at this very moment Mister Longbottom and Mister Potter?"

"The sorcerer's stone!" Neville and Harry said together.

"Harry! Neville!" Hermione said.

"Hello there Firenze." Hagrid said.

" Neville Longbottom and Neville Potter, this is where I leave you, you're safe now." Then he left.

When they got back to the common room Neville was pacing.

"Did you say you-know-who's out there right now, in the forest?" Hermione said.

"Yes, but he's weak he's living off unicorn blood. And with the elixter of life he'll, he'll come back." Neville said.

"But, if he comes back, you don't think he'll try to _kill _you do you?" Ron asked.

"Well since it hasn't gotten the chance to kill me tonight." he said.

"And to think, I've been worried about my _potions_ final." Ron said.


	15. Chapter 15

They were done with exams and were walking outside. "I always thought Hogwarts exams would be frightful. But, I found that rather enjoyable." Hermione said.

"Speak for yourself, alright there Neville?" Ron asked.

"My scar, keeps _burning_!" he said.

"Perhaps you should see the nurse." Ron said.

"I think it's a warning, think it means danger's coming. Ah." he said.

Then they say Hagrid playing his flute.

"Oh, of course." Neville said.

"What?" Harry asked and sped up with him.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd that Hagrid always wanted a dragon. Then someone comes and just _happens _to_ have _one? Why didn't I see it before?" he said.

"Hagrid!" Neville said. He looked up. "Who gave you the dragon egg, what did he look like? Surely he must have talked."

"Well he'd asked me how I like kreacher. He wanted to know how to take care of Fluffy." he said.

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy?" he asked.

"Of course he was interested in Fluffy, who wouldn't be if they run across a three headed dog? I told him the is to know how to calm it. Take Fluffy for example, just play him music and he'll fall strait to sleep!" They looked at each other. "Shouldn't have told ya that. Where you going? Wait!"

They ran to McGonagall and found her in her office. "We have to see Professor Dumbledore, _immediately_!" Neville said.

She looked up. "I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore is not here, he received and errant owl from the ministry and immediately left for London."

"He's gone? Now? But this is important, this is about the sorcerer's stone!"

"How do know?" McGonagall said shocked.

"Someone's going to try and steal it!"

"I don't know how you four found out about the stone but I assure you it is perfectly well protected. Now why don't you go back to your dormitories, quietly." she said.

So they left and headed to their common room.

"That person had to be someone from school." Neville said.

"And with Dumbledore gone-" Hermione started.

"Good afternoon. Now what would four young Griffindor's be doing inside, on a day like this?" Snape said.

"Ah, we, we were just-" Hermione started.

"Best be careful. People will think you're," he turned and looked at Neville and Harry. "Up to something." Then he left and Neville saw the same thing he saw at the forest.

"Now what do we do?" Hermione asked.

Neville turned around and looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Go to the trap door, tonight."


	16. Chapter 16

Later that night they were headed to the third floor under the invisibility cloak. When they got there Hermione took out her wand.

_"Alohalora."_ she said.

When it opened they got inside and heard something.

"Wait a minute, he's, snoring." Neville said. Then the invisibility cloak flew off of them. "Who ever's after the stone's already been here. Put a spell on the harp."

"Ulg, it has horrible breath." Ron said.

"We have to move it's paw." Neville said.

"What?" Ron said.

"Come on!" Harry said.

So they pushed his hand the best they could.

"I'll go first, if something bad happens, get yourselves out." Neville said.

"Does it seem a bit, quiet to you?" Harry asked.

"The harp, it stopped playing." Hermione said.

Suddenly Ron's shoulder was wet. "Ulg, yuck!" he said.

"Ulg." Neville said then looked up. "JUMP!" While they did that Fluffy barked and biting his teeth.

They were yelling for a second and fell.

"Woa, lucky this plants here really." Ron said. Suddenly they started moving.

"Woa!" Harry said."

"Stop, this is devils snare, you have to relax. If you don't, it'll only kill you faster." Neville said.

"Kill us faster? Oh now I can relax!" Ron said.

Suddenly Neville started to fall.

"Neville!" Harry, Hermione and Ron yelled.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Ron asked.

"Just relax!" Neville yelled.

"Neville where are you?" Harry asked.

"Do what I say, trust me." he said.

So Harry and Hermione calmed down and started to fall.

"AHH, Harry! Hermione!" Ron yelled.

"You OK?" Neville asked while they stood up.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."Harry said.

"Hermione?" Neville said.

"I'm fine." she said.

They heard Ron yelling help me.

"He's not relaxing is he?" Hermione asked.

"Patently not." Neville said.

"There's got to be something we can do." Harry said.

"I remember reading something in herbology, devils snare, devils snare. Deadly fun, but will sulk in the sun that's it!" Neville said. _"Lumos Hermès!"_

Then light appeared and let Ron down.

"Ahh!" he yelled.

"Ron you OK?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, wo, lucky we didn't panic." he said.

They all looked at him.

"Lucky Neville pays attention in herbology." Harry said.

"What is that?" Hermione asked when they heard something.

"Sounds like wings." Neville said.

When they got to the next door they saw things flying.

"Curious, I've never seen birds like these." Hermione said.

"They're not birds, they're keys. And I'll bet one of them fits that door." Neville said.

Then they saw a broom stick and Harry studied it for a second.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked.

Then he looked at his friends.

"It's to simple."

"Oh go on Harry, If whoever it is can catch it on a broom stick you can! You're the youngest seeker in a century!" Ron said.

So he took out his hand and put it on the broom. While he got on keys started to fly at him.

"This complicates things a bit." Ron said.

"You think?" Neville said.

Harry looked around and saw it. While he tried to get it he was covered in keys. Finally he got it in his hand.

"Catch the key!" he yelled and let go.

"Got it!" Neville said.

While she tried to open it Harry kept the keys busy.

"Hurry up!" Ron said.

Then she finally got it. When Neville, Hermione and Ron were in the next room Harry flew quickly and Hermione shut the door.

Then they looked at what was next.

"What is that, a graveyard?" Neville said.

"This is no graveyard, it's a chess board." Ron said.

"There's the door." Neville said.

So they walked across the board but were cut off by a few pawns.

"Now what do we do?" Hermione asked.

"It's obvious isn't it? We have to play away across the room." Ron started. Then he looked at his friends. "Neville, you take the empty bishop square, Hermione you'll be the queen side castle, Harry take the king side pawn. As for me, I'll be a knight."

So they headed to the place they were told.

"What happens now?" Harry asked.

"Well, white moves first. Then, we play." Ron said.

Then a pawn started to move.

"Ron, you don't suppose this supposed to be like, real wizard chess, do you?" Hermione asked.

He thought for a second and said, "You there, D5!"

When it got there it was destroyed by the other pawn. They all jumped.

"Yes Hermione, I think it's going to be, exactly like wizard chess." he answered. Harry, Tracey and Hermione looked at him.

And so it began.

"Castle to E4!" Ron yelled.

Then it destroyed the white knight.

"Pawn to C3!" he yelled next.

Throughout the game Neville, Harry and Hermione would jump. Neville was getting scratches and Harry was getting bruised.

Finally Neville saw what was happening next. "Wait a minute."

"You understand right Neville, once I take my move, the queen will take me. Then you're free to check the king." Ron said.

"No, Ron no!" Neville yelled.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"He's going to sacrifice himself."

"No you can't, there must be another way!" Hermione yelled.

"You wanna stop them from getting that stone or not? Neville, Harry, It's you that has to go on, I know it! Not me, not Hermione, you!"

They looked at each other and nodded. Then Ron called out his move.

"Knight to H3." So he headed to his spot. "Check."

Then the queen came and got him.

"RON!" Neville yelled.

And Hermione started to move towards him.

"No! Don't move, don't forget, we're still playing." Harry said and she nodded.

So Neville started to head to the king.

"Check mate!"

Then the King dropped his sword and the three of them ran to Ron to check on him.

"Take care of Ron, then go to the owlry, send a message to Dumbledore. Ron's right, we have to go on." Neville said.

"You'll be OK guys, you're great wizards, you really are." Hermione said.

"Not as good as you." Harry said.

She laughed. "Books and cleverness. There are more important things. Friendship, bravery. And Neville, Harry just be careful."

They nodded and split up.


	17. Chapter 17

While they headed to the last spot Neville's scar started to hurt.

"Ah!" He started to rub it tightly.

"Neville?" Harry said.

He shook his head. When they got there they saw someone they weren't expecting.

"You." Neville said.

Then he turned around.

"Yes, it does seem tight doesn't it. But then again who would have expected p-poor s-s-stuttering Professor Quirrell?"

"But that day, during the quidditch match, Snape looked like he was trying to kill me!" Harry said.

"No dear boy, I tried to kill you! And if Snape hadn't been hit by fire and broken my eye contact I would have succeeded! Even with Snape muttering his little counter-curse." Quirrell said.

"Snape was, trying to save me."

"Then, then you let the troll in?" Neville said.

"Very good Longbottom yes. Snape, of course wasn't fooled. While everyone else went to the dungeon he went to the third floor and had me off! He, of course, never trusted me again. But he doesn't understand, I'm never alone, never." He turned around and looked at the mirror.

Neville winced and rubbed his scar.

"Now, what does this mirror do? I see myself holding the stone, but how do I get it?" Quirrell asked.

"Use the kids." someone said and Neville and Harry looked around.

"Come here Potter and Longbottom, now!"

So they walked over to him and waited.

They looked at the mirror. Neville saw himself holding the stone and so did Harry.

"Well what is it, what do you see?" he snapped.

"I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore, I've won the house cup." Neville said.

He waited for an answer but got nothing.

"And you?"

"I see beating Ron at a game of chess." Harry said.

"They lie." someone said.

"TELL THE TRUTH! WHAT DO YOU SEE?!"

"Let me speak to them."

"Master you are not strong enough."

"I have strength enough, for this."

So he started to unwrap his turban. They looked at each other and then looked back and saw him.

"Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom, we meet, again." Voldemort said.

"Voldemort." Neville said.

"Yes, see what I've become? See what I must do to survive? Live off another, and be a parasite! Unicorn blood can sustain me, but it cannot give me a body to my own. But there is something that can. Something that conveniently enough, lies in your pocket."

They started to turn around and run. "Stop them!" Voldemort said and Quirrell snapped.

"Don't be fools, why suffer heretic death, when you can join me, and live?" Voldemort said.

"Never!" they yelled together.

"Hahahaha, bravery, your parents have it to! Tell me Neville, Harry, do you want to see your mother and father safe and again?" They looked at each other. "Together, we can protect them and bring them. All I ask, is for something in return."

Neville started to take the stone out.

"That's it Harry, Neville, there is no good and evil, there is only power. And those too weak to seek it. Together, we'll do extraordinary things. Just give me the stone." Voldemort said.

They looked at each other again.

"YOU LIER!" they said together.

"Kill them!" Voldemort yelled.

So he came and jumped on Neville who dropped the stone.

"No! Neville!" Harry said.

Before he could do anything he was unconscious after being kicked hard.

Neville tried to call her but couldn't talk.

Then he put his hand on Quirrell and suddenly his hand started to burn.

"Ahh! What is this magic?"

"Fool! Get the stone!" Voldemort yelled.

Neville looked at his hand and then put both of them on his face.

"Ahhh!" Quirrell yelled while Neville fought the pain in his scar.

Then he finally let him go. Quirrell tried to move but was still falling apart. When he was gone Neville picked up the stone and then ran to Tracey.

Suddenly something came and went through him.

"Ahhh!" he yelled while he started to fall and pass out himself. But before he did he heard something.

"Neville! Harry!"

Then he was gone.


	18. Chapter 18

Neville was started to move and open his eyes. Then he took out his glasses and put them on. He saw presents everywhere.

"Good afternoon Neville." someone said.

He looked up and saw Dumbledore.

"Tokens, from you and Harry's admirers."

"Admirers?" he asked.

"What happened down in the dungeon between you, Harry and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret. So, naturally, the hole school and your family knows."

Then he looked at his chocolate frog. "I can see your friend Ron has helped you open your, chocolate frog."

"Ron was here? Is he alright? What about Harry and Hermione? Harry was unconscious to!" he asked worried.

"Fine, they're all just fine." Dumbledore said.

"What happened to the stone?"

"Relax dear boy, the stone has been destroyed." he said.

"But Nicholas Flamel, he'll die won't he?" Neville said.

"They have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die." Dumbledore said.

"Does that mean sir, with the stone gone that is, Voldemort can never come back?"

"Ah, I fear there are ways he can never be gone." he answered.

"But why couldn't Quirrell touch me?"

It's because of your mother. She sacrificed herself and that mark gave a strong mark." He put his wrapped hand on his scar. "No no, it lives, in you and Harry's very skin."

"What is it?"

"Love Neville, love." he said and taped his forehead. "Now, why don't I go get your family, hmm?" Harry nodded.

So he left to go get them. A few minutes later they came and Lily hurried over to him.

"Neville!"

She gave him a hug while James, Remus, Sirius and Harry hurried to him.

"You scared us half to death Neville!" Sirius said.

"And you're making me feel like a failing alpha of my pack! You know it's my responsibility to protect the cubs!" Remus said.

"Sorry. And Remus, you're a great alpha!" Then he thought of something. "How long was I out?" he asked.

"Three days." James said.

"Three days?!" he said back in shock.

"Yup." Harry said.

"Hmm, wasn't expecting that. Could be worse."

"Good point." James said.

He was getting tired now and Lily could tell in a heartbeat.

"Why don't you get some sleep and we'll check on you later." she said.

He nodded and laid down and fell asleep.

"He really did almost give me a heart attack." Sirius said.

"Same here Padfoot, same here. He may not be my son, but he's my godson and like a real son." James said.

The next day Madam Pomfrey let him go and they were in the great hall.

Dumbledore looked at McGonagall taped her cup.

"Your attention please?" she said.

Then everyone looked at her. And Dumbledore stood up.

"Another year gone, and the House Cup needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw with four hundred and twenty-six and last, with four hundred and seventy-two points, Slytherin House."

Neville could see Draco Malfoy banging his goblet on the table. It was a sickening sight.

"Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

Slytherin table. Harry could see Draco Malfoy banging his goblet on the table. It was a sickening sight.

"Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

The room went very still. The Slytherins' smiles faded a little.

"Yes yes well done Slytherin well done however, I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. First - to Mr. Ronald Weasley . . ."

Ron went purple in the face; he looked like a radish with a bad sunburn.

". . . for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor House fifty points."

Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. Percy could be heard telling the other prefects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"

At last there was silence again.

"Second — to Miss Hermione Granger . . . for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor House fifty points."

Hermione buried her face in her arms; Neville strongly suspected she had burst into tears. Gryffindors up and down the table were beside themselves - they were a hundred points up.

"Third — to Mr. Neville Longbottom . . ." said Dumbledore. ". . . for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor House sixty points."

"It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies and help your family. I therefore award sixty points to Neville Potter."

"According to my calculations a change of decoration, is in order." He clapped his hands and then opened them. "Gryffindor wins, the House Cup!"

Then everyone started shaking Neville and Neville's hands.

"Good job, good job!" Seamus said shaking Neville's then Harry's hand.

Neville looked over at Hagrid and he smiled.

Sure enough they were at the train and saying goodbye to Hagrid. A few minutes later they were on their way home.

"This was quite the year!" Harry said.

"Yeah, hopefully it will be a normal year next year." Neville said.

"That would be nice." Ron said.

"We'll find out in September." Hermione said.

Sure enough they were at Kings Cross and saying goodbye to his friends.

"See you next year guys." Hermione said.

"Maybe you guys can come visit or we can come visit you this summer." Ron said to Harry and Tracey.

"Maybe." Neville said.

"By guys!" Harry said.

When they got to their parents they gave them a hug and smiled.

"Ready for some fun this summer?" James said.

"Yup!" Neville said.

"Me too!" Harry said.

"Let's head on home then!" he said.

Lily shook her head smiling.

"This will be an interesting summer." she said.

A few minutes later they were gone and on their way home.


End file.
